Braton Vandal
The Braton Vandal is the Vandal version of the Braton, featuring higher base damage, accuracy, and status chance, though it sacrifices Fire Rate and damage in trade for damage. The Braton Vandal does not deviate far from its origins, performing as a multipurpose rifle for any situation. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was available for purchase for a limited time during the Open Beta Celebration Weekend (Closed Beta ), starting from Friday, February 15th 2013 at 12:00pm EST, through Tuesday, February 19th 2013 until 9:00am EST. It could be bought for and had no rank restriction, so anyone who logged in during the Open Beta Celebration Weekend could acquire it, regardless of time spent playing the game. After the Open Beta Celebration Weekend, Braton Vandal was unobtainable until Update 22.18, in which it was added as a reward in Elite Sanctuary Onslaught, a game mode introduced to the game in that update. All the parts can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 4 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Fair accuracy and low recoil. *Good critical chance. *Good status chance. *Good rate of fire. *Above-average reload speed. *High ammo reserves. *Has one polarity Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. Comparisons: Notes *The Braton Vandal is the only Braton variant to come with a polarity. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton Vandal can burn down quickly, though not as quickly as the Braton. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when appropriate. *When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from avoiding sustained long range fighting can compensate for the damage you'll take in melee/short range combat. *Use the mod to help regain ammo when needed, or bring Team Ammo Restores. Trivia *Prior to , the Stalker used a Braton Vandal as his primary weapon. *The Braton Vandal features a different sound to that of the Standard Braton. *When introduced, the Braton Vandal was a straight upgrade of the Braton, with increased statistical damage and fire-rate over the standard edition. Later on, however, the regular Braton had its stats buffed, possibly due to the debates over the fact that the vandal version was considered by most to be the strongest assault rifle at the time. It was buffed again, later on, to actually equal the damage of the Vandal version, making the Vandal's higher accuracy the only advantage over the Regular. **Damage 2.0 completely rebalanced the Braton weapons, giving the Vandal version higher damage but in turn, having less impact and slash damage compared to the regular Braton. *As with the old Braton model, the old version of the Braton Vandal's model had an engraving at the end of the black shoulder stock that read, "LUKSOR FORGE" in Corpus. In addition to this, there was binary written on the side closer to the stock, under the Luksor writing, and at the point directly after the writing. When putting them all together from back to bottom to front, they spell out the letters "GG" **As with the new Braton Model in place as of , the Braton Vandal has had its old Corpus engravement has been replaced with Orokin engraving, which reads "Evolution" on both sides directly after the black portion of the stock stops. Media BratonVandal1.png Braton Vandal update.jpg New Braton Vandal Design.jpg|Braton Vandal in its new visual design seen in the Codex BV.png|Braton Vandal Patch History * Reintroduced as a reward from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 4 *Status chance increased from 10% to 16% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 16% *Ammo capacity increased to 550 *Braton series damage has been increased in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Braton series in PvP. *The Braton Vandal has received additional tweaks to its audio FX when fired. *Updated the firing sound on the Braton Vandal shots. *Tweaked volume of Braton Vandal. *Update the audio FX on Braton Vandal. *The Braton Vandal is now usable in PvP. *Fixed missing texture on Braton Vandal. *Stalker now wields a Paris instead of a Braton Vandal. *Damage now 18, was 20 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5%. *Removed Open-Beta Weekend "Braton Vandal" from Market. *Fixed rifle mods not being compatible with new Braton Vandal. *Braton Vandal introduced for a limited time. }} See Also *MK1-Braton, the predecessor to the Braton. *Braton, the upgrade to the MK1-Braton. *Braton Prime, the prime counterpart of the Braton. References ru:Брэйтон Вандал de:Braton Vandal fr:Braton Vandal es:Braton Vándalo . Category:Vandal Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Automatic Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta